One or more shaders may execute on a processor in order to render protected audio or video. As used herein, a shader is a piece of code that typically executes as part of a graphics subsystem. Shaders may apply various effects to images rendered by the graphics processing unit (GPU) rendering pipeline. Shaders may also be used for malicious purposes, such as sending protected audio and video content to an unauthorized third party. Additionally, malicious shaders may be used to send personal information, such as account passwords and financial information, to unauthorized third parties.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.